


Not His Number One

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo hates not being Alex's number one.





	Not His Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

He had left. Of course he did. The second she calls him he leaves me. Why does Alex do that? Why am I always number two to Meredith? Why am I the only person to realize that Meredith has an army of people looking out for her, but I only have Alex. So, why does she get him when she's having a hard night and I don't? I have to sit alone in our bed and cry myself out. I thought Alex was different, but he's not. He does not love me truly. I am not his number one and I never will be. 

I'll never be anyone's number one because I'm nothing.


End file.
